Silent
by UxieSweetie
Summary: Reiner was grateful the Krista had been able to save their lives during the Survey mission. She was a goddess to him, and he had every intentions of proving it. (Potential manga spoilers, if you read the very heavy hints I put in towards the end)


_**Potential Manga spoilers around chapter 42ish.  
**_

Reiner took things slow for her. He started with hand holding; something so simple, so innocent, yet so intimate. Krista's hand was much smaller than his own, but then again she was relatively shorter than the average person. In comparison, Reiner was also relatively tall, as well. He gave her hand a small squeeze; she tried to give one back. He smiled. She smiled. Krista was perfect, a goddess; _his_ goddess.

That is why he was gentile when he leaned in, his lips a ghost against hers. Their fingers tangled together, and Krista could feel the heat from Reiner's hand. His skin was warm, almost hot, but he was always warmer than most people. His lips were warmer than hers also, but the contrast enlightened her and sent a chill up her spine. Krista touched the back of his neck and brought him in for a deeper kiss, eliciting a small grunt from him. The fingers that were not entangled with Krista's reached up to stroke her hair and weaved their way through.

They had to be silent. The bunks, full of sleeping soldiers, weren't exactly helpful when it came to acoustics, and even a sock falling to the ground could be heard within its walls; and regardless of if they woke up or not, Krista wasn't supposed to be allowed in the men's bunks. Though, if Krista was honest, she was glad that Reiner had a bottom bunk. Reiner leaned in more to further intensify the kiss, and the sudden lean-in caused Krista to fall backwards onto the pillow with a squeak. Both she and Reiner paused for a moment, and when they knew that no one had woken up, Reiner hovered over Krista, his knees on either side of her hips and his arms on either side of her head. They took a few moments to just admire each other before Reiner took another taste of Krista's lips.

Krista wrapped her trembling arms around her partner's waist and pulled him closer to her. Reiner smirked and flicked his tongue out against Krista's lips. She was a bit hesitant, but then opened wide enough to allow room for Reiner's tongue to enter. He could feel Krista's fingers slip beneath the hem of his shirt and lay coolly against his skin and it sent a shiver through him. "Your hands are so cold." He whispered, and moved his lips from hers to her ear, lightly nipping the lobe some. Krista mewled softly.

"S-sorry." She replied. Her hands trailed up Reiner's back, chilling the skin as she did so. He hummed and his left hand went to play with the hem of Krista's shirt and his fingers began to slip underneath, but he hesitated. Krista smiled. "Go ahead." Reiner grinned at the ok and moved his hand up towards her chest. His touch was gentle, but it didn't fail to make Krista's skin tingle.

"Let me know if something isn't ok." Reiner whispered. Krista nodded. She gripped the back of his shirt and pulled it up over his head and tossed it—gently—to the floor. Heat radiated from his body warmer than Krista could have imagined. She pulled him closer, trying to absorb some of the heat and with this she was able to feel his manhood through his pajama pants. Reiner knew she could feel him due to her small squirm, he hoped that by removing her own shirt she could be distracted from the bulge in his pants, if for just a few moments. So he gripped her shirt and tossed it in a pile with his. She let out a small squeak and Reiner managed to muffle it with a small gentle kiss.

Krista ran her fingers through Reiner's hair and down to trace his jawline. He took her hand and guided it to his lips. Before Krista could ask him what he was doing, he pushed a few of her fingers in his mouth and lightly sucked in the tips. Krista bit her lip as she watched him concentrate on what he was doing, and the feeling of her fingers in his mouth began to make Krista feel warm…no not warm…_hot_. She felt hot. Instinctually, she raised her hips so that she could feel his bulge and the sudden grind sent a jolt straight through Reiner's body and he let out a harsh yet admirably quiet moan. It made Krista's heart beat faster, and she hoped she could make him do more of that.

Reiner relinquished his grip on Krista's fingers, now slick with saliva, and moved down to press his lips to her throat. At the same time his hands reached down to pull at the waist of her pants. Krista's face flushed red when she realized he was doing this, but she didn't make an effort to stop him. In fact, she helped him by wriggling out of them. Reiner wasted no time in removing his own as well, both sets of pants falling aimlessly to the floor. Reiner kissed Krista's neck. Her breath grew shallow and wrapped her legs around his waist, anticipating the initial shock and to her surprise Reiner hadn't begun to press his member to her yet. Instead, it was his fingers. He inserted his index finger first to allow her to become adjusted to the feeling of having something inside her, and allowed his thumb to rub at her heat. The entire time, he was calm and gentle about it.

Krista gripped Reiner's shoulders as he did this, trembling lightly at the new yet wonderful sensations running rampant through her. Damn, he was so _warm_. She exhaled a shaky breath and inhaled a sharp one. "Are you alright?" Reiner asked quietly, and Krista hummed approvingly in response. He added a second finger and he felt her muscles constrict around him. Reiner watched her face as he began to slowly pull his fingers from her only to push them back in. Krista's eyes snapped shut and she leaned her head back into the pillow. Her cheeks were flushed red and her expression was that of ecstasy. Her lips were cry, but he could tell a small amount of saliva dripped from the corner of her mouth. Reiner smiled and quickly lapped it up with his tongue.

He ached. After several moments of treating Krista to her own session of pleasure, Reiner was now aware of the ache between his own legs and groaned at the fact that he'd let himself go neglected for so long. Krista propped herself up on her elbows and stared at Reiner with half lidded eyes. Even though this was her first time she could tell Reiner wanted something in return. So she leaned in and whispered, "Take me." That was all Reiner needed before pressing his lips against hers, his fingers thrusting a few more times before removing them. Krista let out a mewl at the empty feeling, but was shushed by Reiner's tongue entering through her lips. He positioned himself at her entrance, and pushed in lightly, pausing when the head slipped all the way in.

Krista dug her nails into Reiner's shoulders, his skin warm on her fingertips. "Keep going," she mouthed, inaudibly but Reiner understood and pressed in further. The tightness sent chills up his spine. He reached out for Krista's hand, and tangled his fingers with hers tightly, almost too tightly; tight enough to bruise, but Krista doesn't mind. He's so perfect right here, she adores him making her feel perfect, and everything is just so perfect. Reiner exhaled, and the puff of air was enough to make Krista shiver, and it if that wasn't bringing her close to climax, Reiner moving inside her was.

He pulled out all but the tip and then slid back in, his fingers of his spare hand dancing around Krista's center. Krista couldn't help her nails dragging down his back, and she'd hoped she wasn't drawing blood. Reiner hoped she was.

Reiner's lips trailed small kisses across her jawline, down her neck, to her collar bone, his warmth searing as he did so. He sucked the skin there. He could feel Krista's shallow breaths against his face, and he began to nip. She was so beautiful, he wanted her. He wanted more than he could have wanted anything else. Reiner could have sworn he was drunk on the sheer presence of Krista just being here. The desire to have her closer brought Reiner closer to the edge of sanity, and he could swear that if she were not here right now he'd have no reason to keep fighting for humanity. He needed her, desired her, he _hungered_ for her.

_Hunger_.

A deep growl came from deep within his chest, almost animalistic in a sense, almost inhuman.

Reiner was brought back to reality when Krista let out a small squeal and he'd then noticed his nips were becoming a bit more than just nips. He spluttered out several apologies and kissed gently the flesh that he'd nearly broken open. Surely they'd be bruises in no time.

Krista smiled and ran her fingers through Reiner's hair and trembled. Everything right now was so wonderful, and Reiner was so hot, incredibly hot, unbearably hot, _impossibly_ hot; and if Krista hadn't known better she'd almost say he was _steaming_ hot. She could swear that her fingers were going to burn just by touching him, but she loved it.

Closer…closer…Reiner, please, closer… Krista was close, and Reiner was hot, too hot. She opened her mouth and before she could scream Reiner clamped his hand over her mouth to muffle her screams. Reiner could feel her tremble as she came down from her high.

Krista propped herself up again and pressed her lips to Reiner's, and was prepared to allow Reiner to have his finish, at least until Reiner felt something tap the top of his head; a finger from the bunk above.

"Please be quiet." Whispered a small voice, and an arm dangled lazily over the side of the top bunk.

Reiner and Krista paused for a long moment before Reiner answered. "Sorry, Bertl."

"I-I should leave." Krista mumbled to herself. She gave Reiner one last gentle kiss before redressing herself. "Thank you."

"Anytime." Reiner replied and watched her walk out of the men's bunks. He flopped on his back, his head hitting the pillow. "Sorry we woke you, Bertl."

Bertholdt shifted. "It's fine." He paused for a long while before speaking again. "Are you still hard?" Reiner gave a grunt in reply. "Do you want help?"

"Shut the fuck up, Bertl." He growled, but he could hear the man above him shift more and step down the ladder. In the dark and the way Bertholdt was angled, Reiner could hardly see what Bertl was doing, but he knew that Bertl had sat himself on Reiner's bunk. "Wha…?" He was interrupted when he felt Bertholdt's fingers move along his thighs.

"You need to be more careful when you do this." Bertl commented quiet enough that only Reiner would hear. "I could feel your heat through my bed."

"I'm sorry… I got caught up in the moment." Reiner chuckled lightheartedly to which Bertl responded with a dark glare.

Without a word, Bertholdt leaned down and took Reiner in his mouth. Reiner's breath hitched in his throat as Bertl took nearly his entire length at once. Bertl could taste Reiner's precome, along with a slight foreign taste which he concluded to be Krista. It didn't take long for Reiner to head toward climax, though Bertl knew how close he was even before he'd started. His tongue swirled around the head and then back down the large vein on the underside of Reiner's manhood, then back up, repeating these actions long enough until Reiner's face contorted into one filled with pleasure. Bertholdt backed away as soon as he saw this, and let Reiner spill on himself only, though he was able to reach a long arm over to cover Reiner's mouth. His reasoning was he didn't feel like doing laundry the next morning.

"G-God…Thank you, Bertl." Reiner murmured beneath his partner's hand.

Bertholdt reached to the floor and grabbed Reiner's pajama shirt and wiped the seed from Reiner's stomach. "You're welcome." He leaned over and planted a gentle kiss on Reiner's forehead and whispered in the softest tone he could, "Go the hell to sleep. Please."


End file.
